true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgana (Tales of Arcadia)
Morgana is the ultimate antagonist in the Tales of Arcadia trilogy, and possibly the overall main antagonist. She appears as the main antagonist of Trollhunters, is mentioned in 3Below, and will reappear in Wizards. She was an ancient, paranormal witch who existed before the creation of mankind and trolls who's main goal is to cause the Eternal Night so that the troll warlord Gunmar the Black could vanquish all of humanity and she could rule the world. However, he is nothing more than a pawn to her, as she is willing to kill him once she no longer needed him. She is voiced by Lena Headey. Biography Background Morgana was a witch who lived in planet Earth, in the forests of Bulgaria, before humans and trolls were created. At first, she was Merlin's apprentice, as they both worked on magical spells and the like. However, one day, Morgana developed her own ambitions and became odious by her own will, eventually betraying her master and becoming his sworn nemesis, which caused him to remove her left hand and use it to create the Amulet of Daylight. Following this, she swore revenge on Merlin and created the war between humans and trolls because she thrives on chaos, thus indirectly creating Gunmar the Black by causing the first Heartstone to rot from within, and Gunmar was born. Following this, she went to a troll named Angor Rot who was trying to protect his village from Gunmar, and went to Morgana so he could get the power he needed to protect them. However, she chose to enslave him instead by transforming his soul into a ring called the Inferna Copula, so he would be forced to do whatever she said. Eventually, when Gunmar was banished to the Darklands by Deya the Deliverer, Merlin banished Morgana into the Heartstone beneath what would eventually be known as Arcadia, but he lost most of his magic in the process. ''Trollhunters'' Despite this, Morgana still had her dark influence on the world, as she became a deceptive spirit guide to Gunmar and the Janus Order, as she would give them orders through her phonograph. However, when Gunmar kills off the Janus Order despite their conspiracy to release him from the Darklands, Morgana puts an illness in Claire to slowly take control of her body by separating it from her soul, and shows Gunmar the key to the Eternal Night. In one of Jim and Claire's dates, Morgana possesses the latter to use her as a host to kill Jim in horrifying ways, but Jim is able to restrain her. Following this, Jim and his friend, Toby, go into the Shadow Realm to return Claire's spirit to her body. While Blinky and Stricklander try to open the portal long enough for Jim and Toby to escape, Morgana tries to seduce Stricklander into give up and close the portal, but Jim and Toby escape and return Claire's spirit to her body, thus permanently separating Morgana from Claire's body. However, Morgana is definitely not done with her goals. Once she is freed from her prison by Gunmar, she starts by killing several of his own followers, the Gumm-Gumms, and succeeds in seducing the now-resurrected Angor Rot into following her evil ways like he did before. Using the ashes of the dead Gumm-Gumms, Morgana starts the Eternal Night so that trolls could destroy all of mankind just because she feels like it, first by having the Gumm-Gumms crush and devour everyone in Arcadia, then trying to murder Merlin before the spirits of past Trollhunters protect him by using the ashes of fallen Gumm-Gumms to fight her. After Jim, who became a half-troll, kills off Gunmar, Morgana continues her genocidal ambitions, and tries to make several attempts to kill the heroes one last time. When she holds Jim captive, she offers for Angor Rot to kill him in front of his friends, but having been reminded of the hero he once was, Angor instead redeems himself by battling Morgana and coming up with the idea to trap her in the Shadow Realm, but she kills him in the process even though the heroes overpower her. In her final moments, she tries to drag down Claire with her, but the latter throws the Skathe-Hrün to Toby who destroys it, thus rendering Morgana completely powerless and sealing her in the Shadow Realm, presumably for good. Following this, Merlin gets all his magic back and stops the Eternal Night before it could be completed. Although her final fate is unclear, it's possible that she died since Merlin claimed that she would die if he gets his magic back. ''3Below'' Morgana is mentioned by Toby when he compares her to General Morando after the latter is imbued with Gaylen's Core. ''Wizards'' Morgana will reappear in this series, quite possibly as the main antagonist. Personality Morgana is ultimately motivated by an addiction to chaos and tormenting her enemies, something she finds to be very satisfying. She is sadistic and cruel, up to the point of tormenting her enemies, and is also proven to be a narcissist, as she views herself to be higher than anyone else. Also, while she did help Gunmar in his goals, this was only out of pragmatism, as she only kept him alive because he was useful to her; she even tells Angor that Gunmar is nothing more than a pawn and will kill him once her goals are complete. Trivia *She is the first villain in Tales of Arcadia to be Totally Dark, followed by General Morando, the Big Bad of 3Below. Ironically enough, both are the main antagonists of an installment of the franchise. Category:Total Darkness Category:Tales of Arcadia Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Television Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Magic Category:Usurpers Category:Homicidal Category:Mass Murderers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Opportunists Category:Sadists Category:Fighter Category:Warlords Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Narcissists Category:Anarchist Category:Females Category:Fearmongers Category:Egomaniacs Category:God Wannabe Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Tyrants Category:Manipulative Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Provoker Category:Moral Event Horizon Category:Terrorists Category:Hegemony Category:Totalitarians Category:Leaders Category:Bosses Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bigger Bads Category:Foremost Category:Archenemy Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Torturers Category:Trap Masters Category:Obsessed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Possessor Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Ambitious Category:Plague Bringers Category:Masterminds Category:Liars Category:Dark Lords/Ladies